


Nights Unknowingly

by TheSnowyPlains (Lumiaela)



Series: A Universe Inside Of A Brush Tipped Pen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically questions with too broad answers, Expecting an end to something, Gen, Kinda insanity i guess?, Loneliness, Mentions of War, Yeah i might rewrite this, no interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiaela/pseuds/TheSnowyPlains
Summary: As a faint shimmer of hope comes, Alyicsa's overwhelmed with her past, future and maybe even present.





	1. Signs

**Author's Note:**

> First thing! Yeah this is part of auioabtp, aka it's gonna involve things you might not understand, but I tried to make it as understandable as possible! The chapters will be shorter sometimes, just because I really can't write filler with this.

Another day. She wasn't bothered enough to wake up, however she knew the meal was out for 15 minutes. Afterwards? Well, you get nothing. Maybe leftovers from yesterday if you saved any.

Anyways, she was hungry. Morning routine. Press the button, the bed rises up, get up, clean yourself, and eat. So simple, yet hard to believe.

Four years. Four years was she already in here. Still, she didn't know why. Who took her? Why? Why her?  
Tomorrow was the anniversary. Four years with only herself and a book.

The book... was special. When she wrote something in it, normally her thoughts or things she did, it would get answered. Fifth day, it was the only way to track time. There was one very bad problem though.

She couldn't stand. Multiple months into her capture, she started quickly losing balance, until she couldn't stand or walk. Of course, from that, her legs became weak, so when she teached herself balance again, her legs gave up.

Trying to stand up to get to the door, she fell and hit her head on the bed. It hurt. She knew. No food for her today. Well, that was the least of her worries. Blood. Quite a bit of it. Nobody around to help, the captors didn't care much. She lay there, blood spilling. How did she hit it that hard? She wasn't standing up fully.

She passed out.

Evening. Maybe. Who knows, it could be five days later. She couldn't possibly know. Neither did she care.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyicsa starts to think into things a bit much.

How long is one moment? Is it a second? How long is a second? Is it multiple moments?

Alyicsa had been alone for a long time. She could ask Max, but she would just sound crazy.

Was her name really Alyicsa Amyrie? Did she have a last name or was that it? Who were her parents? Did she have siblings? When was her birthday? How old was she?

All that, taken away in one day. It was... strange. She hated it. Four years passed quickly in the real world, but where she was, one year passed as quickly as a snail went around the world.

There were other questions she wanted answers to as well. Why couldn't she stand? What threw off her balance? Was there something on her back? There were no mirrors, she wouldn't know. The only way to know what she looked like were the reflective surfaces.

Dusty rose hair, put into a ponytail due to its absurd length. There was no way to cut it, since putting anything sharp there could result in... more than injuries. Her emerald green eyes had gone more so minty while she was here. No idea how she knew that, but it felt so. The green was faded though, slightly mixed together with the black in the middle. It was a sign of insanity. Having weird eyes meant people didn't like you. Well jokes on them, Alyicsa didn't have anyone else! The pale blue dress was her favourite. It may have been from her past, since it came with a letter and had a... nostalgic feel to it. Skin paler than dough, it matched her.

Of course, nobody cared how she looked. It still felt nice to look nice. It was the only reason she would still take care of herself.

The box can't break her. At least it can't break Alyicsa, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't make sense in the reflection part, but back then she didn't have much.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be changing, as more and more things seem to put their heads up.

Still no letters. Luckily, she had the stripes on the wall she had made with her pen.

Fifteen. It was slow. One day seemed to be longer than normal, stretching more so to about five years, or maybe even more.   
In these fifteen days, she realised she could count the days using the food. However night and day was still unclear. 

There did seem to be a small opening between two walls, but it was covered with something. The pen was too wide, it didn't fit. Once, it was actually open. It was black as coal, but still open. Maybe it was night? She wouldn't know. Neither did she care.  
She missed something. Something in that hole. She wasn't sure what it was, however... it seemed like home. She wanted out. 

Standing was actually easier now. Walking was still out of question, but not having to crawl everywhere was nice. Things were better, however...

Feathers. Feathers on her bed. Why were they there? No idea. Pastel blue, desaturated blue and gray. There weren't many, but she already had five. It hurt to sleep on her back too, and it felt so cramped inside the little capsule she called a bedroom. Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She sounds kinda crazy looking back tbh but honestly? Smart girl.


	4. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aspects of her past are coming back, however they aren't helping her much.

A month, was it? 30 days. She thought that's what the "humans" would call it. Her memories were coming back, and she... 

Wasn't okay with it. A war. She got hurt. It hurt. Of course she couldn't stand, but it felt... wrong. There was a different reason she couldn't stand.

What bother to think of that, today was... strange. She felt more claustrophobic than she normally did, she was normally okay with this, but the space felt so small. So trapped, like a butterfly in cupped hands. If only she could fly, fly far away...

Nothing happened that day, more boring than usual... what happened usually? Nothing, right? So today less than nothing happened. That... makes zero sense, however she knew it somehow meant something. Something was up.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler, though it serves as nice pre reveal stuffing.


	5. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lix returns.

Hurt. Pain. Awful, why wouldn't it stop, she wanted to scream but no words escaped her mouth, she was trapped in her own body, no sound, no movement, she felt worse than any other time in her life, why her why her whyher??

She was pushing against the walls. The little capsule finally opened, she sprung out, the aching on her back was slightly better but still absolutely horrible what was wrong why did it hurt so bad all this pain and no one to help her...

She stood up. She was standing. Actually stable. How long had it been? Her eyes wouldn't concentrate on the scribbles on the walls all was blurry how long was it still going to last what was happening?

A twirl. Maybe that would help. It did slightly, but the aching was still there, something wanted to burst out of her back it was forcing itself through her skin what was this thing?

Feathers. Feathers on the ground, tens if not more, laying, taunting her.

It got out. She stumbled backwards, but managed to put her hand on the wall. The pain had left. It was better. 

Breathe. Breathe slowly. Nothing would happen now. She relaxed. 

A flutter. Was that her? Another one. She was slightly hovering above the ground.

A shake. Feathers ruffled against each other, little grey ones falling on the floor. She tried to look, but couldn't see. Maybe moving them would help.

Wings. Large and grey, fluffy yet held together like glued.

Four and a quarter years. It was going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryptic summary, but well, poor girl. Tried a kinda different style! Also whoop, we reach non-uploaded territory! The next isn't on tumblr.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lum wanted to be nice.

A mirror. A big mirror, directly on where the text "Four months" should be. 

She looked into it. Considering no one would see her, she looked... okay. Her hair was tidy, her clothes weren't dirty, and her wings... they were...

Disheveled. They looked scruffy. Of course, that's because they hadn't been washed.

The dress was torn where the wings came, but somehow it was still completely fine.

If she moved her wings, she saw a lot of scars, cuts. The little stumps she had felt on her back before... were feathered. Were they also wings? Traces of dried blood.

Then she realised.

Her balance was off, her back ached constantly, she had little feathered stumps, she felt as if something wanted to come out, she was stuck here, the horrible pain in her legs...

She used to have wings, they were cut off.  
Suddenly, a wave of comfort hit her. She felt... content. She knew why she was here. This room had a purpose. She was healing. Of course, she was still very mad at the people keeping her here, but... they wanted the best for her.

They wanted her to be okay. Someone cared for her.  
For her, regardless of who they were now.

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cryptic! The girl finally knows exactly what she looks like, and oh no. She describes it as okay, but just imagine getting out of bed. Yeah she's the personified version of that feeling.


	7. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to her new life goes quicker than expected.

She was tidy, after 5 days of cleaning all the feathers.  
There were so many on the floor, but they felt soft to the touch... why had she never before realised what had happened?

She had a routine of cleaning/ruffling the wings, taking care of her body, her hair and finally, her voice.  
It was rough. Very rough. Trying to say the little thanks took her about two minutes. It was meant to be a normal tone and volume, but came out as a hitch pitched croak.

Every day, she took the little book she had on top of the table and tried to read a sentence.

A week later, she could actually speak! It still took a lot of effort, but she managed. There was nobody to talk to, but being able to even talk to herself was pretty comforting.

And then came walking. That was a bit more difficult. Of course, now it was actually more stable. If she fell, she could just put the wings behind her and they would catch her fall pretty well. But progress was really made! A few steps in the right direction(pun very much intended)! No crawling on the floor anymore! Nice!

The scar was starting to heal. It would stay forever, but at least she didn't look like she'd had her brains taken out, and that's always good.

One problem though:

How do people with wings sleep? Back? Wings in the way. Side? Too cramped. Stomach? Very uncomfortable. Of course, the small space made it very claustrophobic anyways, but wings? That was the last straw!

Well, it was her life now. She'll have to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's adapting well. I wonder why :)


	8. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More freedom. Except Alyicsa just ends up kinda damaged.

Good god, was it stressful.

Trapped in a little white room, you now suddenly have wings and realise why you're here after four and a half years. 

Alyicsa wasn't doing well. The constant weight made it hard to stand how she had learned to.

Aka, everything she knew didn't matter.

The mirror helped, though. Knowing what she looked like made her feel better. Her voice was high-pitched, gravelly and gross though.

Right now, she was lying on the ground. Well, not really, but kinda... on her side next to the bed, one shoulder on the bed and one on the ground.

Speaking of bed, she'd no longer be knocked out if she didn't go to bed. That meant the person who held her here was either gone or different in some way. Unfortunately, that meant she could ruin her sleep schedule.

Boy did she ruin her sleep schedule. It was almost shameful how different she was to when she first woke up here.

When she first woke up here. Tired and in pain, everything seemed to not be real. The wings were somehow connected to her old self, though that just wasn't coming out of the depth of her memories. She could sometimes grasp for memories or thoughts from her own self, it seemed completely random, it just sometimes... happened. A flashback to her past. The way she knew it would happen was... lack of control. Like she was just a bystander. Alyicsa would still do things, but she wasn't fully there. What caused this sudden change, she doesn't know.  
But, she'll just do what she has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I wonder why that's happening, huh?


	9. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lum leaves a final gift. Alyicsa's on her own from now.

Half a year, was it?

A bracelet sat on her table. A light blue gem, gold surrounding it. It felt warm to the touch, a powerful magic surging through it. 

It felt familiar, as if it was one of the things from home, however no memories had it, the feeling wasn't something she was familiar with.

Putting it on, her wings fluttered and the control of her body came back. She looked at the gem, it glowed a bright pastel blue.

It was a thing most powerful, she knew that much. Of course, the sudden wave of power made her head spin. Some of her magic became... locked away, yet it felt as if she had more control over herself. However, a few minutes later, she felt fine. Better. Her wings were a bit smaller, but that didn't mean anything. It didn't matter. It made it easier to sleep, very much appreciated, thank you person. The feeling... missing something. Some part was gone, maybe the controlling part, but at least, one, the bracelet was gorgeous, and two, she was finally fully in control, no more blackouts and incredibly warm times. 

Everything was making more sense than ever.

Was she finally getting out..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me those things are big.  
Also, we reached the end of pre written chapters! Woo!


	10. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since she had life and was also given death, let's explore that, shall we? Takes place about 7 ½ months in, I think. Kinda got a 1 am motivation burst, profited from it.

Contemplating the small crack on the ceiling, she noticed something. Unwillingly, she stood up and walked over to it. She jumped, taking some air, and took ahold of the little... things, what ever they were, on the ceiling.

Inspecting the little green dot, she found a plant, three leaves and a single white little blossom. Touching a leaf, it seemed to almost... sway away from her. Where her index finger had stroked it, there were slight black dots, however the flower looked to have grown, becoming more green than it was before.

Trying to see where it actually grew out from, however trying not to damage the roots, Alyicsa grabbed her pen and shoved the plant slightly. Aside from now looking slightly offended, it was also more loose. She tried to take a feather from her wing, but they really wouldn't even budge, so she climbed down, and took a feather from the table and also a little cup, to store it in. 

Walking to the bathroom to grab water, she got an idea.

She walked back, flew up, put the cup and the feather on a shelf, and put her finger on another leaf, holding them there for a moment. Upon seeing the leaf decay, she put one finger to the roots, holding her palm out beneath it. Upon catching the plant, she put it in the cup.

"Mela. Their last name and my first.", she whispered. Taking the cup with Mela, she set it on the table. Sitting and watching it, she noticed how the flower hadn't been damaged, and the roots quite quickly grew back. 

Looking over her fingers, they seemed normal. She tried putting them into water, to see if anything would grow.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, her entire hand up to the wrist, covered in green. Smiling excitedly, she took another cup, setting the moss in there, covering it with a little plate piece (she liked throwing stuff at walls) on the top, and put it next to Mela. 

Who could've guessed she had powers? But still, why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plant friend yeah she named it Mela don't judge it's the only living thing she's seen in half a decade.  
Longest chapter, I'm quite sure? Pretty proud of it tho.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh tw for war, flashbacks, maybe violence?

"You know, for a goddess of life, you're pretty weak.", Nightmare almost snarled. Ever since she had come up, the battle had become a complete mess. With the power of death, they really couldn't hurt each other, but oh was she mad at Lizzie.

Night slashed before Liz could dodge out of the way, stumbling over. "You really aren't going to, I'm not sure, attack me? Call for backup? You're pathetic, you know that?", she managed to whisper the last sentence, while holding her silver scythe, named Fragment, far too close to Liz' chin. The latter really couldn't move, their wings weren't sharp enough to cut or strong enough to blow her back, so she just lay there, listening to the monster talk.

"You used to be nice, remember that? What happened to Ordexa?", she said, almost crying from the pure power in the weapon. 

"Something was taken from me.", hushed, almost motherly tone, speaking, making the person in front of her seem far less scary. "You took away the only thing that I still ruled."

Another cut, an ear piercing scream coming from the ruins they were in. She watched in horror as the feathers fell from her back, almost purposefully being dramatic. Her wings were gone, being replaced with horribly burned, bleeding stumps of bone, covered in a few feathers.

Night subtly walked away, not facing the now sobbing Liz, as she whispered something, no longer audible.

"You took order"

Alyicsa woke up, covered in sweat. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed the tears, and the burning feeling on her back. Almost as if everything was real. It really wasn't, but could you blame her?

Death had almost killed her. It left an impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I enjoyed writing this! Torturing one of the top 5 most painful backstory owning characters, exactly what I like!  
Also... this isn't where her powers of decay come from. That's... a really important thing, but you honestly think I'll tell you? Idiot.


	12. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day goes by as a snail, a year as a hummingbird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... after Memories we really need something more happy so yeah *slams desk* THE OUTSIDE  
You know, coming up with a title for this was... not easy. In the lightest.

She stood up, noting something being different.

No worries, she went to get the food, sitting down at the table, placing Mela down from the shelf, giving them a piece of banana. With the decay, it turned to dirt quickly, making them happy.

Smiling, she took out the notebook, read a sentence, and closed it again. She nodded towards the cup of aquatic moss sitting on the shelf, and whispered: "Yeah, I'll get you water, wait your turn."

She turned to walk to the bathroom after finishing her meal, only then realising how much her head and back hurt. She tried fluttering the wings, but realised there were no injuries, just bad sleeping positions, and... whatever happened that night. She visibly tensed, the smile slowly turning to a frown.

And she was having such a good day. 

Almost tripping, she caught herself slowly falling backwards. Fluttering as quickly as she could, she managed to not only avoid falling, but also float up, messing up her hair with the sudden movement. Slowly steadying herself after landing on the ground, she continued the slightly floaty walk towards the goal.

Upon finally getting a cup of water for the plants, she slowly flew back, not trusting herself enough for that to happen again.

She lifted the shard off of the cup, putting some water in, before putting it back. After making sure the plants were good, she took the notebook from the table, flipping through for the next page she could doodle something on.

After a few minutes of searching, and then not having any inspiration, she put it back, sat on the chair, laid her head and hands on the table, and waited for anything. 

Taking Mela, she wondered why the flower was even there. It was healthy, pretty well grown, and, most importantly, in the blank white room she had found out, first hand, one could not even crack by hitting it. Why had a flower come through?

Thinking of the crack, she wondered if it was any bigger or maybe gone. Inspecting it, the lines were...

A half circle. Multiple blades of grass, how ever she still knew what that was, poked through the little holes.

Was that the outside..? It wasn't as... dry, as the memories had it. Too colourful. In the past, almost all plants were dry, the various elements, while attacking the people, having either dried up or washed away anything alive. She was one of the only people still taking care of life, as that really was the only thing she could do.

She had the power of life and decay. The plants were her speciality. She had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months. 3 months left until she's out. Or maybe..?


	13. Awaiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silently awaiting loss of familiarity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh yeah sorry about the slight wait, school launched me into a giant motivation loss! I'm trying though, and this story always helps!

The faintest bit of green shining through had now turned into vines, roots, flowers and, it was spreading. Alyicsa appreciated it, the white room was really boring to look at, she already knew every single thing in this room.

However, what wasn't cool was how much she was changing, in any way possible she could be different from before, she was. Aside from the powers or sudden ability to heal wounds, her eyes were now dull blue, unlike the vivid forest green before. The two layers on the wings were now different, upper being fluffy, dark gray and far too many feathers to be okay. The lower was a light blue, slightly gray but not even close to upper. It was so stuck together she couldn't even tell the individual feathers apart. Her hair was now completely the dusty pink, no more traces of blonde, orange or red. 

Change was there, however there shouldn't have been a reason for it.

Of course, aside from today perhaps being one of the last days here.

The place held a slight aura of warmth, kindness and memories. Everything was so familiar, yet so distant. The little details set together to create a room that looked just strange enough to be unsettling. The shelves filled with feathers, little bits of letters or drawings, plants or any little things she wanted to keep. The slightly unsettling aura of the fully scribbled up walls had a special meaning to them. Even the bright white walls had grown familiar in some time. This room was special in a way not explainable, words or gestures.

The last day of a year, it was always sad.

Except now looking at the lines on the wall, she might not have been happy, or had special people.

But she'd had someone. Grabbing her book and pen, she wrote something down in the prettiest writing she managed, trying to keep it simple. She set the note on the table, folding it up and putting a flower on it.

"Thank you to whoever did this. ~A"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the second to last chapter! I actually already have it written, but need to copy it from my notebook, edit it and... yeah bout it. Expect it in the few coming days, maybe!  
Or..?


	14. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leads to deeply buried regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's dead! Yeah I'm kinda sad to see it go... but, I'll have way more stuff to write next, since this marks when Truthful Lies begins, which I'll be writing soon!  
My longest chapter probably, not that long with 733 words but, hey, I still like it!

A slight sound of footsteps could be heard around her as she slowly walked over to the closet in the “hallway”. Then a kick, and something crashing down.

She knew the sound just a bit too well.

“Hello? Anybody in here?”, a seemingly feminine, sort of high pitched, calm voice called from upwards.

The moment Alyicsa heard a jump, slightly rough landing, and a sound of confused pain, she immediately closed the doors as quietly as she could. With her good hearing, she tried to imagine when the girl was where. From the glimpse she’d caught, the person had reddish brown hair, pale blue, smaller wings and was about as big as herself.

When she couldn’t hear them, she bolted to the bathroom, since the door was almost invisible if you didn’t look good enough.

They seemed to walk around for a bit, moving some things, but never realised where she was hiding.

They jumped up and flew away, signalling she wasn’t there anymore. As Alyicsa stepped out, the place looked the same, except for the large hole in the ceiling, A blue sky, gray and white clouds floating around, all types of plants surrounding it, some having fallen to the ground in the room. It was a complete contrast to the brown, cloudy sky she had before, rarely ever seeing a plant that was actually still alive. Most of it was just the flower that Natura had left to spread when…

No matter thinking about the past, right now. She quietly climbed up, looking out to the green grass surrounding the place. Small clumps of colourful flowers seemed to almost create a pattern.

She fell down, taking no damage at all in the process. Spreading her wings, she checked how good the air was. It seemed almost perfect.

And she jumped up. She spread the wings to their full extent, probably bigger than the room itself, and flapped them once. The force was enough to make her almost glide upwards. The feeling of wind disoriented her for a moment, and then felt absolutely amazing. She just closed her eyes, letting the wind hold her until the wings hit the air once again, making another rush of energy course through her.

She was nearing the gray layer of clouds, slightly spotty and downright dangerous at places. She put her wings together after one last beat, making her fast enough to fly through the layer. Multiple people had seemingly noticed her, which she really couldn’t care less about right now. As she launched through the clouds, she opened them again, making her slow down a bit, but launching cloud fluff everywhere, at which she laughed loudly. The almost insane sounding laughter did make some nervous, however most just admired what precision she flew, almost as if she was more experienced with how they worked.

She flew around a bit until she dipped down suddenly. She flapped her wings as much as she could, until she almost hit the ground and pulled up, closing them, and leaving only the momentum of the pull up to move her. She lightly ruffled them, preparing for the trick.

She flew through the grey layer again, leaving behind quite a hole, the others looking up towards her, and she looked down, realising they all had dark gray, one-layered wings, but darker than even hers. She then looked up again, trying to see if it would actually work.

As she approached the white layer, she felt getting tired. Once she was done with this, she would definitely fall over.

And she flew through, spreading her wings again, making her float up, and she flew over to a thicker part of the cloud layer, and collapsed down to the ground. Her back ached, but she felt so… free. The pure thrill of flying with her wings outstretched again left her with such happiness, she couldn’t help but grin.

Suddenly, she felt and heard a person walking over, and recognized the slightly floaty, jumpy but still calm way of walking. She turned her head to the direction of the noise, still breathing very heavily, seeing the girl slowly walk toward her with a worried, motherly tone that sounded a bit too similar to Her. She stopped near her outstretched wings, looking at her in a concerned way.

She helped Alyicsa up, making sure she was stable before letting go.

“Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This isn't really the end, we have two important chapters still! After that, we're gonna start Cloudy Rules, and a new timeline! I'm probably also gonna rewrite it with my newly acquired actual skills.


	15. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A singular day led to changes in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Yeah this chapter was mostly just exposition for a part of the story you never saw! I kinda wanted to write this as 1. practice for emotions, and 2. a nice part of the story.

She opened her eyes.

The blinding white made her dizzy for a second, she didn't recognize this place at all.

As she tried to remember where or who she was, the only things she remembered were, if they could even be considered memories,

Pain. Lots of pain. She seemed to be numb of any other feelings, not even feeling the cold, hard floor beneath her. Her eyes adjusted, and she could finally see colours again. Though there weren't many, the slight hues of red and blue gave the impression of it not being white.

She lay there, waiting until the numbness left. When it finally did, she felt cold, disgusting and absolutely exhausted. The slightest movement still sent an ache through her limbs, and when she moved her fingers, she'd feel numb there.

Shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor, she saw little black dots blink around her vision, making almost half of it a void. With what she had, looking around the room, she noticed a box, a few shelves, a table with 4 chairs and a little kitchenette style corner.

The blindness slowly left, still staying kinda flat, and she felt better, but slightly drowsy. Sitting up, or trying to at least, was difficult, but with some effort she managed it. The room seemed to be square, no colour anywhere except for the book on the table.

On top of it seemed to be a black pen, almost waiting for something. She managed to somewhat stand up, leaning very heavily on the table and box. The box's lid was transparent, revealing a small space with a bed. Guess that's where she'll be sleeping then.

Sitting on one of the chairs, she almost fell onto it, hurting her slightly. When she finally managed to not fall half-asleep the whole time, she took the book and the pen, the covers turning a dusty pink and the pen turning a forest green with a hint of blue. She tried writing something, just to see if her hands would obey the commands.

"My name is Alyicsa Amyrie Autumn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H this... i like this.  
I don't know if it's my sadism popping out, but i really like this chapter!   
Poor Alyicsa though. Also i wonder why the first thing she wrote was a name she didn't even know or own?


	16. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impulse from an instinctive control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm y'all this is a weird chapter cuz y'all don't know why she regrets it but it's kinda important. It's a different perspective so that's something I guess

The golden shining blood on their scythe made them sick.

They looked back on the now sobbing Lis, the slightest of emotions slipping through the curse. With shaky legs they slowly walked away, contemplating anything they could do.

Before she could fully black out, they ran over, taking their hand and muttering something.

She looked back at them with her slightly blank, foggy light blue eyes. As they made eye contact, her eyes focused again, and became a bit green.

They closed their eyes, and laid her hand on the ground, making sure somebody was coming over.

Once they saw Aquaeris running over, they quickly ran away before almost collapsing on the ground. 

Their vision fogged up, losing so much power really wasn't that good for them. 

A light blue blur ran past them, suddenly stopping.

They lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This decision was like... hint: This person (or these people depends) was the goddess of death!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by trsns, then just went crazy with the idea. Eventually connected it to au somehow, so now I have an actual way to connect things!


End file.
